Fighting
by EvernSence
Summary: Meet Elliot Key. A girl who hates noise, and killed a man because of it at twelve, or so it says. So when Elliot is given a second chance to live in peace and quiet, she accepts it (not that she had a choice but shh) but it all comes with the loudest price ever. Fighting. [I'm not good with summaries] please R&R
1. The 100

Chapter one.

"Prisoner 4002341, up!" The guards keys rattled on the cell bars. The girl threw her head to the side her auburn hair waving behind her, her bangs covering her lake green eyes.

The guard roughly grabbed her arm and yanked her out the cell even though the force wasn't necessary, she hadn't protested. The guard had lead her to another man in a white coat who took her left arm and clamped a metal bracelet to her wrist. Her oof was probably the first sound she had made.

"This bracelet will be checking your vitals as your mission progresses..." She cocked her head to the side and the man who was mid in motion stopped to sigh, "...which means to check if your alive. The records on your health will be sent to the Ark as confirmation that earth is survivable."

She didn't make an attempt to acknowledge what he said and if she did she had a nice way of not showing it. After the bracelet was done and settled the girl still had a question in her mind.

'Am I being floated?' She was mentally hyperventilating. The previous guard again took her by the arm and threw her until her face connected with the drop ship's entrance. Pressing the button, she was let inside whereas as she took a seat in the back corner.

Elliot

When the drop ship finally gave way and plummeted to earth a boy, now known as "spacewalker",got out of his seat to Rome around the dropship in zero gravity. Then two more boys tried to follow him. We started with a hundred and it hasn't even been forty eight hours and were already were down to ninety-eight people left. Great.

Then comments towards a boy, wells, surfaced. Multiple people saying his dad was a dick.

Couldn't just ..shutup..?

A tall boy not older than seventeen had his hand on on the eject button in which he was stopped by a blonde blue eyed girl.

"Stop, the air could be toxic!" But the boy gave a sour chuckle.

"If that's true, then were already dead." Then another girl who surprisingly resembled the boy shoved past the blonde.

" Could you move I'm trying to see my brother." It was with that little remark that all hell seemed to unleash.

"Its Octavia Blake, the girl found hidden under the floor." The girl named octavia narrowed her eyes and lunged towards the speaker but was held back by her brother.

"Octavia no! How about we give them a another way to remember you.

"Like?"

"Like, the first person to land on earth in a hundred years." As soon as the boy hit the red button Octavia jumped out and yelled.

"We're back bitches!"

iI apologize if the chapter is too short and as for my other stories They won't be discontinued but they are on Hitaus. Sorry for the wait but I really have had this story on my mind for a long time

Anyhow...

Ja~ne


	2. Snakes

Chapter two.

Elliot

Since I choose the last seat in the back I had the glory of witnessing earth last. But the color was magnificent. It made the Ark look black and white.

If I hadn't had a hold on my self I would've fainted right then and there. But the earth wasn't the thing overwhelming me, it was the noise.

Especially the ones screaming. "Chancellor of Earth!" From the top of there lungs.

I closed my eyes for what felt like a minute, but when I opened them everyone was huddled in this big circle. Around a group of people and all your heard were mumbles and shouts,

"...ey'll think were all dead don't you know anything!" Wells yelled at the boy who was currently restraining him. The boy tamped the wrench in his hands repeatedly as if people would cower over his "oh powerful weapon" I recognized the boy to be Octavias brother. Then there was Blondie the girl who was currently tryna break up the fight between bother males.

"Yeah well what do I care?"

"Our people are up there, our family and friends. What would they th-" He was cut off by the boys low growl.

" Why would I about what they think? I don't care they aren't my people anymore, the day floated my mother was the day they had became strangers."

I could care less about their feud, I just needed quiet.

"Hey you!" I stopped in my tracks mid way, d turned back around.

"Y-yes?" I barely audible for some. It was the boy who was fighting with wells.

"Your wrist." His eyes narrowed at my lack of speech. I opened my mouth to say something but the blonde girl from before beat me to it.

" Bellamy we don't have time with this, we need to get to , because those dumbasses in Ark dropped us on the wrong mountain." My eyes felt as big as saucers. All of our resources...

" so that's why I need volunteers to help me, anyone?" I wasn't surprised when "Spacewalker" came up first followed by Octavia, but when a lanky boy wearing goggles stood followed by at seemed to be his friend, I was a bit worried. But I volunteered anyway, and the way Blondie looked at me said she wasn't sure I was ready.

"I'm not the one you should be worried about."

Elliot

I could feel Blondie's eyes burning into my skull, even if I didn't see her I knew what she was wondering. We all kept walking in silence until "spacewalker" ushered us to back up while putting a finger to his lips he pointed to the animal...a deer.

"No animals huh?" Came his snide remark while Blondie just huffed.

"Finn let me see that," Blondie snatched the binoculars from the boy and gasped. The two boys behind me who were crouched like everyone else, stood up and threw a rock at the deer and the 'animal' turned its head towards us, but it was more like heads connected by a thick puffy red substance sticking it together, then it turned and ran. I wanted to puke but that would cause me more attention towards myself.

" We have to keep moving." Blondie started towards the trail again. But not more than five minutes of walking she stopped us again. "There's not supposed to Be A river here?" Octavia on the other hand just shrugged her shoulders and walked right into the water.

"Octavia we can't swim..." She just smiled.

"But we can walk right." I inwardly giggled at blondies expression, and being on earth was pretty neat, ya know without all the mutant deer then I could get used to it… That was until goggle boy yelle at Octavia.

"Get Out The water now!"

**SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER..**

**AND FROM NOW ON I WILL UPDATE IT FRIDAYS AND IF NOT THEN THEN IT'S A SATURDAY….GOODBYE EHEHEHEH**

**JA~NE**


	3. Jasper

Chapter Three.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE PLOT, STORY OR CHARACTERS THAT ARE USED.. BESIDES ELLIOT, CAUSE IF I DID MONTY AND JASPER AND ELLIOT WOULD BE THE MAIN CHARACTER..^*^**

**BEFORE I START THE ACTUAL STORY I WANT TO SAY I'M OH SO VERY SORRY ^_^. FOR NOT POSTING ON WHEN PROMISED, AND SO FOR THEN I'M GOING TO POST FRIDAYS AND IF NOT THEN SATURDAY; AND THUS...**

Elliot

Whatever the thing was it was now making Octavia "swim" frantically. Everyone were screaming, "Octavia get over here!" Or, "No, over here its closer!" It was until goggle boy "dived" in after her.

I so wanted to laugh so bad, at their "swimming" act. Flapping their arms as they tried to stay afloat, but as funny as it was I couldn't.

` "It's coming back!" Finn yelled pointing at the incoming dark shadow. Goggle Boy had his arm wrapped around Octavia's side as he kicked back with his legs trying to move closer to shore. As close as they were Blondie could only grab one first. Octavia. She, and Finn took a hold of her arms and dragged her up, while I went over to goggle boy and took his hand, to attempt help.

"Thanks," Goggle boy gave a small smile. "..Oh, anyway, I'm Jasper. And you are?" He held his hand out, and I took it.

"I'm Elliot." He smiled, bigger this time.

` "Well Elliot nice meeting you but I have to go check up on my Damsel In Distress." I laughed.

"You look fine to me." He punched my arm playfully and we laughed, well until Octavia interrupted. Dont get me wrong Octavia isn't a bad person, just a dislikeable one.

"Can I borrow the hero for a minute? " It sounded like a question right? So why , unlike normal people, did she not wait for an answer? Oh thats right, we aren't normal people, were criminals. Sorry Forgot. I could see Jasper mouth the word 'Sorry' as he was dragged by Octavia, while I shrugged my shoulders in response. What was he to be sorry about, for all we know Octavia could be trying to thank him. I mean she did call him hero.

I looked around. Finn and Blondie and Jasper and Octavia, chatting all about not a care in the world. Earth for this matter. I sighed, I needed fresh air and no matter how stupid that just sounded I was sticking to it.

Jasper's View Point.

Jasper was currently tuning out Octavia's rambling, and trying to find Elliot. And where she had disappeared to. But no, all he saw where Finn and Clarke, and of course Octavia. When he turned back to the said speaker he had found her staring at him intensely, making him almost jump in the process.

"Whaa-" She shushed him.

` "You know 'whaa' you've been completely ignoring me since I started talking to you. What is it?" Jasper groaned. Since when?

"Nothing..I'm just worried...Have you've seen Elliot, since I came over here?" Octavia cocked her head to the side.

"Elli- who?" Jasper shook his head and hoped for the best. Clarke who had finished her chat with Finn turned her gazed toward the others.

" We need to keep moving, or we'll be stuck out here when it gets dark." Finn and Octavia nodded but Jasper was still thinking about Elliot.

'Where had she gone to now?'

Elliot's View Point.

Elliot turned back and looked around to find she was completely lost. She had traveled way too far from the group. She apparently hadn't noticed how the forest had start to cave in and how the tree's had in circled her, and to top it all off, it was getting dark.

' Great.' She didn't make any turns, at least she had hoped she hadn't, because she was pretty sure she didn't remember any of them. She'd just have to walk straight until the forest started to get wider. And who knew how long that would be.

Elliot's walking had started to get faster, as the sun setted. Not wanting to be left wondering in the dark.

Moments..Later..

"What the actual Fuck." Where the only words she could express. ' One Hour Fifty minutes and thirty-two seconds' How long it had took Elliot to find her way back, To her previous location before she had wondered off. And when she finally gets there they had left her. What? Did they expect a girl who hadn't been here, on this planet, for more than eight hours to mysteriously know where the hell they were? Uh, no.

And if not them where was Jasper. She swore when she saw him she would wring his scrawny neck and choke him to death.

But her hateful thoughts had been dismissed as she heard the yell.

"Jasper!"

o~o~o~

**Well there's that, but.. in hope of forgiveness for uploading it a day late, there will be a chapter posted after this one.. shortly.. {an hour later shhh}..**

**WELL THEN..**

**JA~NE**


	4. Bastard

**DISCLAIMER..: I DO NOT OWN THE STORY PLOT, NOR THE CHARACTERS MADE NOT BY ME...SADLY…**

**AS PROMISED THIS CHAPTER WILL BE UPLOADED RIGHT AFTER THREE.. AS PLANNED.. THUS, NOW IT WILL BEGIN..HAZAAH.**

Chapter Four.

Elliot.

I ran as fast as my legs could go, I was sure that the name that had been yelled was in fact Jasper, and even if Jasper had fallen and scraped his knee, even if something as petty as that had happened, I'd still want to make sure he was okay. Because Jasper was the first friend I'd made and I knew he would be okay.. or at least it's what I wanted to believe.

I ran faster as I heard another yelp, this one being Jasper himself, he had a kind of voice that was very.. distinctive? 'He's okay.. He'll be okay, He's definitely-'

"...Not okay." It was Octavia, and she was in tears with Finn and Clarke by her side.

"What happened? Where's Jasper?" When Blondie looked at me with confusion, that was quickly replaced by recognition.

"Where were you?" It was Finn, and I shrugged.

"I'll tell you when I find out." Finn nodded not amused. And I cleared my voice as It would make me louder. ".. So where's Jasper." Octavia opened her mouth to speak.

"Jasper's...I mean… He's… He's.. d-dead." Octavia spoke through short breaths, in order not to cry.

And my eyes widened, and my heart had stopped beating. Jasper. Dead. I hadn't known him long, but I had come to like the goggle-wearing boy in the process of getting to know him, and now he's dead?

'Best. Luck. Ever...' Finn waved his hands in the air as if to oppose the idea.

"No, no we don't actually know if he's dead, he had scream after the spear had hit him, meaning it wasn't an instant kill, like it would've if it had hit his chest." My heart had started back up. That meant there was a chance that he was still alive. I nodded and headed back to the direction of which they had come from but was stopped in mid movement.

"Where do you think your going?" I huffed, it was Blondie.

" Where do you think? To save Jasper, So let me go Blondie." I tried to pry my arm from her grip but she wouldn't budge instead she tightened her hold.

"Clarke. Not '_Blondie_ '. Clarke." I rolled my eyes Clarke, Blondie they were the same thing.

"Whatever _Clarke _I need to go play hero and save a friend so can you let go?" INstead she shook her head.

" I'm not sure if you noticed this _ridding hood _but it's almost pitch black out here. If you want to go wandering into the dark looking for someone with no clues on where that person may be then be my guest." She roughly let go of my arm and stalked off back to the remaining persons. I scoffed, muttering a ' Whatever ' and followed behind them distantly.

Moments Later… Third Person.

The remaining group entered the camp only to be crowded by the other delinquents. Who were all hoping for a delicious return but they all faded away from the group as soon as they found out about the missing supplies.

All except one. The Asian boy Jasper told Elliot about, his best friend Monty, who was currently worried about Jasper's disappearance. Elliot stalked away from The groups circle and closer to Monty.

"Don't worry Monty were going to bring him back." Monty just started at her as if he didn't comprehend it until He thought it over again, his eyebrows furrowed and his head bent down. Uttering a single sentence quiet for only them to hear.

"You better." He stalked off probably still worried but not before flashing a small smile. And I smiled back.

'Jasper I'm gonna find you, then beat you for leaving and making a cute boy worry for your foolish actions,

you irresponsible Bastard.'


End file.
